Reload Lyoko
by Okinawataichou
Summary: 5 years later, the computer is turned on again. A new hope about Franz Hopper appears for Aelita, but things won't be as easy as it seems at all. May update to M sometime. Couples will change, eventually. It will last some dozens of chaps. Read, please.
1. Renaissance

**:/Reload lyoko**

**:/1. ****Bruno**

* * *

_Wake up, Aelita._

hr /Around 8hrs

scn /University – dorm bulding

/A phone starts ringing. Aelita wakes up, yawning

A: /thinking/ _Damn..._

_- __Every day, I have the same dream..._ -

A: /goes to the bathroom/ /brushing her hair/ _And with this same voice at the end waking me up. _/phone rings/ Hello?

- Hello out there. I am Aelita. I'm 17 years old, and I am a Eletronic engineering student at a university in Paris. -

J: Aelita, it's me. _Do you remember that project we had to hand in today?_

- My life never was what we could call "easy"... Me and Jeremie – my boyfriend – have to hand in this project to a foreigner student who is arriving today. -

A:/Aelita has a click./ I COMPLETELY FORGOT! /She rushes back to her room. Starts searching around the room/ _I am sure I left the pendrive around here... _/looks on the keyboard/ _It is here._

_-_ And, as for a change, we are late. -

hr /5mins later

scn /Outside the building

/Aelita arrives running.

A: /rushing/ Hi, Jeremie. /both kiss/

J: Hi. /they release each other/ Did you bring the project?

A: Yes.

J: Are you sure?

A: Yes.

Random teacher: /standing beside them/ Hi! Well, this is Bruno. /he is standing right behind her/

A: _He seems quite irresponsible..._

-: So, do you already have the project with you?

A: It's here. /hands the driver to the teacher/

-: Right! /hands the driver to Bruno/ Use it well!

A: _So he is the lead? _/surprised/

J: Aelita, may I talk to you, for a while?

A: Why are you even asking? /they get away from the teacher and Bruno/ What happened?

J: Do you remember that factory, back there at Boulogne-Billancourt?

A: I do remember, we went there so many times...

J: You know, I've been researching, and, well, I'll be straight: I got a huge signal coming from the factory these days.

/Aelita gets worried.

A: And what does that mean...?

J: It means your father... /Aelita closes her mouth with her hands, in surprise/ He can be alive.

- Around 5 years ago, Jeremie found me at this factory, locked up in a virtual world, called Lyoko, where I lived for around 10 years. Do you remember I said I was 17? Biologically, that is true, but I was born in the late 80's. -

A: S-so... /on the verge of crying; tears rolling on her face/ What are we... going to do...?

J: I'm going there tonight. Are you coming with me?

A: Sure I am...

* * *

hr /Meanwhile

scn /Inside the dorms building

/Bruno is entering the room.

B: _Oi_, is anyone here...? _What the hell of question is that, Bruno? Do you see anybody here? _/Closes the door. Throws the luggage on the bed/ _Well, they said this is my new room, so... I just hope my roommate is cool. Or a girl, who knows..._

/Ulrich opens the door. He sees Bruno changing.

U: Wh-who are you?

B: Ah... I'm Bruno, your new roommate, _prazer..._ /stares at Ulrich, who was suprised of seeing Bruno changing/ What is so scary about another man changing?

U: Uh- Nothing, I just didn't expect of anyone here in my room...

B: _Vocês franceses... _Do you all act strange like that?

U: I'm the strange one? You come out of nowhere, and I'm strange?

B: _Foi mal_, I thought somebody warned you that I was coming..._  
_

U: I can't remember... Whatever.

B: And who are you - besides my roommate -, _a propósito_?

U: I'm Ulrich. I'm a law student.

B: Hm. I'm a engineering student.

U: Where are you from?

B: I'm Brazilian. _Meio óbvio, não_?

U: /gets amused/ I see... Do you play soccer?

B: Why do you think so?

* * *

_**Would you mind reviewing? First time here, y'know...**_

_**Next: The supercomputer is turned back again, and Aelita an the others come back in the fight, but...**_


	2. SSDD

**:/Reload Lyoko**

**:/2. SSDD**

* * *

_"Say your prayers, little one  
Don't forget, my son,  
To include everyone."_

scn/ Classroom

hr/ aprox. 9H

/Bruno enters the room.

Teacher: You'r late.

B: I know, sorry.

Teacher: By the way, you'r that new foreign student, right?

B: Can we quit any introductions, _por favor_?

Teacher: Your call.

hr/ 9h30~

/The teacher is lecturing something random. Bruno stares at Aelita.

B: _She's that girl from earlier... She's quite cute. /_Jeremie approaches her/_ Damn, I forgot about that. She has a boyfriend. Too bad, _meu amigo_. Don't think she fits you._

Teacher: /standing in front of him/ Bruno, hey. You'r spacing out.

B: Hm? /back into himself/

Teacher: Can you solve that problem in the board? I mean, I doubt it, since you didn't pay any attention to the class.

B: Problem...? /stares at the board/ Ah. The answer is √2xy/i x 10-0.2983746. /everybody looks at Bruno, stunned/ Now let me sleep. Long travel.

Teacher: I-it's right... /at the rest of the class/ Does anybody know how he came to this conclusion?

/Aelita is still staring at Bruno, surprised.

J: Hey, Aelita? /she snaps back/ What happened?

A: He... How did he solve that so fast? _No wonder [anymore] why he is heading the project..._

J: Don't know either, but anyway, are you coming with us tonight back to the factory?

A: Ah... Sure, I am.

J: Fine. At 11 PM.

* * *

hr/10h15~

/Bruno and Ulrich are walking through the hallways of the college.

U: So, how was the first class?

B: Kinda boring. I took the time staring at a cute pink-haired girl that I "met" earlier.

U: Ah! That's Aelita.

B: So you know her?

U: Yeah, we study together since high school.

B: Aelita... _É um bom nome._

U: What?

B: I said it's a good name. Sorry, I'm not used to speak foreign languages as default. It's not like I'd want to, _também_.

U: I can get used to...

B: I hope so.

U: So, what are you doing later?

B: I'll scan around the college for the day. Wanna know what is what, where.

U: Sounds fun, I think I'm going with you. So you can tell me about your country.

B: Always hidden interests, right...?

* * *

scn/ Factory – mainframe room

hr/ 11h aprox.

/Jeremie, Aelita, Yumi and Ulrich are staring at the tower that houses the supercomputer. Jeremie has his hands on the lever.

J: Well, before we do it, does anyone have any objection on turning the computer back on?

/Yumi raises her hand.

Yumi: Are you sure we need to do it? I mean, isn't there another way?

J: Unfortunately, no. Think, how would we bring Franz Hopper back without the scanner systems? As an example.

Y: Hai, you're right. /unconvicted/ Do as it seems fine. For Aelita.

/Jeremie nods, and pulls the lever down. The tower lower back into its housing.

U: OK, now what?

J: Let's climb back up. We are going back in Lyoko.

* * *

_**Coming up next: their first travel back to Lyoko does**_** not**_** goes as expected, as usual! Chapter 3: "Back In The Fight"! Review, please?**_**  
**

_**Lyrics at beginning: Metallica - "Enter Sandman"**_


	3. Back In The Fight

**:/3. Back In The Fight**

* * *

/Jeremie is sit on the control room. The others are inside the scanners.

J: OK, ready to go back?

U: Always ready, Einstein.

A: Not really sure, Jeremie... /unsafe/

Y: Me neither. Do we _really_ need to go there? Y'know, with all the risks and... who knows if X.A.N.A. isn back?

J: /through speakers/ _Yumi, we killed it almost 3 years ago, remember? And also,_ _actually we do need to be back there. We are searching the source of the signal, because the scan can't find it by itself. So I'm sending you there. But take your time._

A: /closes her eyes. Sighs/ OK, we are ready. Go on.

J: OK, heading back. Transfer Ulrich, scan Ulrich. Transfer Yumi, scan Yumi. Transfer Aeilta, scan Aelita. /hits "enter"/ Virtualization.

Scn/ Lyoko

/Ulrich, Yumi and Aelita are scanned into Lyoko.

J: So, how do you feel?

U: As always, Jeremie. What happened to our clothing?

J: You see, since we don't come here in a while, I had to reboot the system from the root, therefore, we have new clothing from the new minds. Still, be careful, since I had to use the energy of the return to past to reboot the system.

)) Y: _Up to no good, as always... OK, we'll be careful._ But hey, /spreading arms, looking at her clothing/ I became a kunoichi? (short clothing ain actually my favorites...)

U: It fits you well... /scanning through her body/ ... stalker.

Y: What?! /hits Ulrich/

U: By the way, what the hell is with my swords?

)) J: _They seem as always, to me..._

U: 'Cause you're not the one holding them. They seem... lighter, I don't even feel like they would damage the monsters.

J: Well, _we would only know by testing. _/superscan chimes/ Err... by the way, sooner than we think.

A: A tower... I feel the pulses. _It has been quite a long time I do not feel it..._

U: So you still know where it is? /looking around/

A: I... don't think so...

J: OK, then. It is _northeast of your position._

U: We don't have a compass, Einstein.

)) J: _Behind you, a little bit for the right._

U: Easier this way.

Y: If he didn try to complicate, it wouldn be him...

A: Jeremie, _any vehicles?_

J: Not for now... one thing at a time.

U: Walk a little won't kill us. Let's go, Aelita.

/They start walking.

A: By the way, do we know _what X.A.N.A. is doing out there?_

* * *

scn/ Factory – assembly line

hr/ Meanwhile

/Bruno is scanning around with a flashlight. He is wearing a black jacket, with a black shirt under, and jeans.

B: _Good thing I've found this factory nearby the city... Many interesting and useful things at no price... _/hears something/ _Wait... Is there somebody else in here? _/sees a screw rolling on the ground/ _Either way, something – or someone – dropped this screw. I'd better check it around._

/Bruno walks around the factory, leaving the assembly line. He is still holding the flashlight, but on the left hand, this time. He enters the factory's sewer area. He picks up a steel bar from the ground.

B: _Oi_, anyone...? /holds the bar tighter/ I'm _really _not in the mood for college pranks...

/A figure passes behind him. He turns behind.

B: OK, now I'm pretty serious: that's not funny... /Bruno walks towards a hallway. He doesn't achieve to look inside it. He is attacked by a faceless humanoid being, with only a huge eye-like tatoo replacing the face/ _PUTA MERDA_..._!_ /he defends himself with the bar. He stands up, and starts to hit the being/ _VAI - SE - FODER - PORRA! _

/The being starts retreating towards a stairway. They fight downstairs until the being enters a room. He locks him in there, and sets up a barricade on the door.

B: _Maybe this way he learns that I'm not the kind tolerant with pranks. _/Looks at his right. It's another hallway/ _OK, back to the main mission. What's in this hallway...?_

/Bruno walks in.

* * *

cn/ Lyoko

/They are near the tower.

U: It's damn too calm down here, Jeremie. Anything up there?

)) J: _You should watch your mouth. 2 crabs, 2 megatanks._

Y: /in response to Jeremie; taking stance/ He sure should. X.A.N.A.'s riot troops inbound this soon? Somebody's in a bad mood today...

A: That is exactly what we didn't want today. /Aelita takes down a megatank/

Y: Aelita, we're pretty close to the tower... why don you just go in?

)) B: /listening to everything/ _What the hell is going on here?_

* * *

_**Coming up: Bruno discovers about the factory! Chapter 4: F.N.G.!**_


End file.
